Naruto: Akuma no Takashi Tane
by Voyde
Summary: [Noble Birth of a Devil] Before Naruto's graduation, a demon child appears in an unknown land. A new villain, a new twist...R&R! First FanFic!


DISCLAIMER- I don't own NARUTO or any other characters that seem to be questionably not OCs.

(A/N) I made this due to my brother making a fanfic (Naruto: Engoku no Kodomo) as well…he kind of inspired me to do this, even though I actually DISLIKE the anime.

Even though I don't like Naruto the anime I did like my brothers fan fiction. I have watched Naruto and I have read the manga, so I do know what's going on. Well, here is my fanfic.

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clear blue sky quickly turned gray as a large cloud formation started to roll in. The village of Konohagakure went about its ways peacefully even as the weather changed suddenly. A young teen, however, did not go about his ways peacefully. The boy was short and wore brightly colored orange clothes, a pair of goggles, and he had sun yellow blonde hair.

"Baaaaah! It's gonna RAIN!" the boy yelled as he put his goggles on to look straight up into the sky. Rain began to fall slowly.

"Eiiiah!" he screamed once more, now holding his hands above his head as the rain began to pour down even harder.

The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto. An arrogant loud-mouth when in public, no one suspected that he was actually very self-conscience and lonely. Naruto swiftly ran into his home to avoid anymore rainfall. He slammed the door with his back and pounded his fists against it.

"Man, I was going to do all my outdoor training and tag the old monument to the previous Hokage," Naruto said annoyingly. He looked out his window and with a curious face. "I wonder where this weather came from anyways…"

The rain picked up even more now, causing large puddles to form in the streets. People decided that the rain was too much and all went inside. The streets were completely empty, except for one. It was outside of Naruto's home. A raven-haired boy stood in the middle of the street, simply waiting in the rain. He was looking into the sky, without blinking, without emotion. He wore a blue coat, with white shorts. His hair, now matted down because of the rain, lay on his face while he frowned at the sky.

"Those clouds…were moving against the wind. This is a strange event."

He looked straight ahead once more. The water now reached the top of his toes. The streets were completely flooded and debris of all kinds started to float by. The teen started to walk forward. The boy's name was Uchiha Sasuke, top student at the Konoha ninja Academy, and one of the last of his clan. The only feelings he had were hatred and sorrow. He hid his emotions within his strengths, but the habit created a greedy need for power.

He walked onward, hands in his pockets. His curiosity was piqued at the sight of the clouds which seemed to have a purple hue to them. He was not the only curious one.

On a park bench sat a pink-haired girl. She held her knees to her chest as she looked up into the sky. She wondered if her dearly beloved Sasuke-kun was looking at the sky as well. This thought soon trailed off, though, as she put her head down to look at her knees. This girl, clothed in a red dress and tight black shorts, was named Haruno Sakura and her only visible emotions were…curiosity, of course, but with a hint of sadness. She hadn't seen Sasuke all day and was wondering what he was doing at that instant. She twitched as she heard the splash of foots steps coming her way.

'_W-who could that be_!' she thought to herself in a panicking manor. She clumsily put her legs back on the ground and placed her hand in her lap.

The person who was walking towards her was now visible. It was the raven-haired Sasuke and though Sakura was in plain sight, he ignored her and kept on looking ahead.

Sakura put a wide grin on her face, '_Ooooohhhh, it's my Sasuke!_' she screamed in her mind.

She jumped up and yelled, "Hello, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at her lazily. He was only about seven feet away, but to Sakura, he was a million miles away.

"You should get inside…" the Uchiha said coldly. "You will catch a cold if you stay here."

Sakura put her hand up nervously, "Oh…uhhh, you are right, but…"

The girl's thoughts began to race, and a inner Sakura began to yell, '**_Oh YEAH! Sasuke is just BEGGING me to ask, 'Oh, Sasuke-kuuuuun! Could you please walk me home?' Hahaha! Sasuke, you cute little…_**'

"If you are just gonna stand there with your jaw open, may I leave now?" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura jumped back in surprise. She didn't want Sasuke to leave on that note.

"Well, uhh…Sasuke-kun this weather seems a bit scary. Do you think you could maybe ummm…"

Sasuke's face grew from a lazy daze to annoyance, "No."

He began to walk the original direction he was before and just left Sakura there to become more drenched than she already was. Sakura's face stayed in a shocked and depressed look.

Meanwhile, in the office of the Hokage. Many Jounin and Chuunin shinobi talked about the strange occurrence that had come to pass.

The Hokage stood up slowly from his chair and looked at all the ninja that were in the room. "The clouds that formed over the village today are more than an omen. These kinds of clouds appear only when something of great power is born…"

Iruka jumped up quickly with a worried look on his face, "When you say a great power being born…you mean, another Biju?"

Ebisu laughed and began to stand up, "Please, everyone…PLEASE. The birth of another Biju was predicted to occur long after any of our lifetimes, let alone our kids' lifetimes."

The Hokage took a long puff of his pipe. Silence now reigned over the room due to Ebisu's comment. Ebisu sat back down and fixed his glasses with his middle finger. The Hokage spoke up, once more.

"You are right Ebisu, but these clouds don't mean the birth of a Biju. They mean the birth of something with great power. For all we know, some other demon is being created, as we speak."

Uneasiness flooded the room. Something was happening outside their hidden village…and they all knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the far end of the world. In a land unknown to most. There was another village, but this village, unlike Konohagakure, was under great turmoil. The village was in a panic. At the village's very center, a white ball fifty feet in diameter pulsated with great force. Bolts of electricity shot out from the sphere's center, destroying all buildings in its path. Everyone in the village was running for their lives, trying to escape the white orb's wrath. Only one stood against it. A man wearing black and white Kage robe waited ominously. He threw both of his hands in the air, making lightning fast hand symbols and yelling.

"Nankan-Enkei No Jutsu!"

After the last of the words left the old man's lips a large, transparent blue barrier appeared around the orb. The sphere began to shake vigorously and shot bolts of lightning faster and faster. The shield that the kage made however was still holding. The old man began to tremble and sweat profusely.

"I won't be able to hold much longer…" the Kage hissed to himself as the barrier he created started to flicker.

After three more seconds of keeping the ball at bay, the sphere exploded with light and destroyed the barrier.

"Urrrraaagh!" the old man grunted.

The light dissipated within milliseconds, but instead of the orb being there, there was a small boy. The boy had baby blue hair that covered both of his eyes. He was wearing nothing and just stood in the giant crater left by the orb. The Kage's face became suspicious as he looked at the boy. He only seemed to be around the age of seven years old and he was just standing there, looking at the ground. The old man walked towards the boy slowly. The dirt that was once beneath his feet now turned to a charcoal black and every time he took a step smoke would emit from the ground. He finally reached the boy, who still just stood there, and he asked.

"Who…are you?"

The boy looked up baring a large and sinister smile. His teeth were all fanged and pearl white. The kage took a step back and with a closer look saw the kanji for "Beast" on the boy's left hand. The child's face went from demented to solemn and he looked into the kage's eyes.

"What is the matter, Ojii-chan?" the boy said with a small voice.

The Kage could not stop shaking, the boy that was in front of him was a demon, and what scared him even more was that he did not know its purpose in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came softly in the village of Konoha. The storm had passed, and all the streets were flooded up passed most people knees. Naruto jumped out of his messy bed and quickly changed. Since yesterday's storm was so massive Naruto wasn't able to sleep as well as he would of hoped, but he was confident he could pass the test. Even though it was his worst subject…Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Nyahh, it'll be a cinch!" he said nervously.

He put a piece of toast in his mouth, jumped into his clothes, and ran out the door. He hurried through the knee-high water. He kept running until he saw the pink-haired Haruno Sakura ahead of him. He stopped, dead in his tracks and gulped.

'_Ulp, there's Sakura! What do I do?_' he thought nervously. '_I know! I'll walk her to school! She can't enjoy walking by herself in knee-high water!_'

He ran up confidently to her. She turned to him seeing his clumsy efforts to run in the water as annoying and tried to walk away as quickly as possible, but…

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN! WANNA WALK TO SCHOOL WITH ME?" Naruto yelled so loud that everyone in the area turned to see what was going on.

Sakura stopped and turned around with the scariest face she could possibly make, "Egh? I don't need to walk to school with anyone. Go away Naruto."

Naruto jumped back, at the sight of this and then put his head down ion shame. Sakura laughed to herself and went back to walking, but stopped about two steps into it when she saw Sasuke.

Sakura put her fist up in confidence and rushed towards Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! Wanna walk to school with me?"

Naruto fell into the water and stood back up in a deep anger, '_Sasuke you bastard, next time I see you, I will punish you for what you have just done._'

All three of them finally made it to the school where it was nice and dry. Naruto entered the classroom where he saw all of his classmates talking about the storm. Sasuke, who was right next to Naruto, had shrugged his shoulders at the conversations he heard around them and went to his seat. Sakura, who was somewhat drowning in all of the talk, hurried to sit by Sasuke. Before Naruto could get to his seat Iruka bumped into him.

"Oh, Naruto. Get to your seat before I mark you as late," said Iruka in a monotonous voice.

The blonde-haired boy jumped forward in surprise, but ran to his seat after Iruka gave him a blank stare. Everyone quieted down as Iruka headed for the front of the class. He looked everyone down and then said, "Due to the weather yesterday we had to delay the Henge no Jutsu test to today."

Every started to moan and groan until Iruka slammed his hand onto a desk in front of him.

"Quiet!" Iruka seemed very aggravated. "These are quick and easy tests! We'll do both the Henge and the Bunshin today!"

Everyone in the class started to moan even more now, some let out gasps of shock. Sasuke just sat in his desk with his hands folded in front of his mouth. Sakura pouted to herself as she stared at the top of her desk Naruto grabbed his hair and thrust his head backwards.

"GAH! I have to do TWO tests today?" he screamed.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Iruka yelled as his picked up a clip board with some papers on it.

Everyone finally quieted down so that Iruka could call the name of the one who will take the test first. Naruto shifted around in his seat, Sakura stared at Sasuke, and Sasuke still looked forward as he had his hands folded in front of him.

"Sasuke, get up here and do both tests." Iruka said coldly.

Sasuke stood up and headed towards the front of the room. As this was happening a girl with long blonde hair, which was tide into a ponytail, turned to a chubby kid eating handfuls of chips.

"Iruka seems to be acting strange today," she said. "He is all moody and what-not."

The fat kid, with food still in his mouth whispered, "Perhaps he ate a bad breakfast and now he's feeling the repercussions of the meal."

The blonde huffed and whispered in a hateful tone, "Everything is food with you, Choji!"

Choji kept on eating saying, "Not my fault, Ino."

Iruka pointed his clip board at Ino and Choji. "HEY! Keep it down up there! We have tests going on! Or do you WANT to fail?"

Ino put her hands up waving them around in a panic. "No, sir!"

Choji kept on eating. Sasuke passed his test with flying colors and walked back up to his seat. Sakura folded her hands in a amazement and it seemed as if her eyes were glazed over in happiness.

'_That's my Sasuke-kun!_' Sakura yelled in her head.

As she thought this, a folded piece of paper hit her in the back of the head. She picked it up quickly in anger and sat back down. The pink-haired girl opened the note.

"Don't look at my Sasuke with those eyes of yours again!" signed Ino.

Sakura turned around slowly to find herself looking at Ino, who was sticking her tongue out at her. The angered student crumpled the note and dropped it to the ground. She made a fist and now her aura turned to flames behind her.

"Sit down, Sakura!" Iruka yelled. His patience with his students was growing thin.

Iruka looked down at the floor, shaking his head. '_They have no idea what has just happened do they?_' he thought to himself.

He looked back up and yelled out the next student to take the test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the village where the giant white sphere appeared, the Kage paced around in his office, where the blue-haired boy sat in a large padded chair. He was no longer naked, he was now wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, light blue shorts, and black sandals. The boy watched back and forth as the Kage paced around.

The Kage turned around and asked, "What is your name boy?"

The boy cocked his head and gave the old man a puzzled look. He smiled softly and said, "I don't know my name Ojii-chan. All I know is that I want to meet him."

The Kage took a step towards the child. "Meet who?"

"I only know two names and they are Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi no Yoko. I want to meet the Naruto boy, but I especially want to meet Kyuubi."

A surprised look came onto the Kage's face. He did not know the boy named Uzumaki Naruto, but the Kyuubi was the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon that devastated Konohagakure in Hi no Kuni. This boy, who was a demon, wanted to meet the most powerful demon there was. The boy jumped out of the chair and patted the Kage's leg with his foot.

"Hey, Ojii-chan? Where am I anyways?"

The old man looked down on the child and said. "I will tell you, as soon as you give yourself a name."

The boy laughed and looked up. "I knew you would say that Ojii-chan!" he looked down and back up several times and then stopped. "My name is now Homura Kuro."

The face of the Kage turned monotonous, but quickly changed to a smile. "Well,

Kuro-kun." he put a pipe in his mouth and lit it. "You can call me Kamikage-sama and we are in Kamikazegakure, the Village Hidden in Divine Wind ."

Kuro laughed once more and said. "So in other words, the middle of nowhere."

"Ha ha ha, I guess you could say that Kuro-kun."

"Ojii-chan, I want you to do something for me."

The Kamikage looked surprised and leaned over to the boy. "Oh? What is it?"

Kuro put a huge grin on his face and stood up on his toes. "I want you to bring me Naruto-kun. As soon as you can would be best. He lives in the village that Kyuubi attacked."

The Kamikage took a step back. His thoughts began to trail off.

'_Would delivering Naruto to this demon even be possible? I could send a letter to the Hokage, but that would mean that I just revealed the whereabouts of my village,_' the Kamikage thought to himself.

He looked down on the boy once more. "Why do you want to meet Naruto so bad, Kuro-kun?"

"I don't know right now Ojii-chan, but I'll figure it out as soon as I can. Besides, it's none of your business anyway, Kamikage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afternoon had come to Konohagakure in a flash. The tests at the academy were over and everyone passed. Well, not everyone. Naruto, though he tried his hardest, had failed the bunshin test and sat alone on a swing set. Everyone at the graduation had received their Gennin title and their headbands. As everyone did this, they seemed obligated to stare and snicker at Naruto.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

Remembering this made his eyes water. He clenched the chains that held the swing seat. Foot steps began to echo around him.

Naruto looked up in fright and wiped his eyes, "W-who's there?"

A man wearing the typical Chuunin gear walked up to Naruto. The man wore a Konoha headband and silver hair flowed out of the front and back of it. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't be sad Naruto-kun. Do you want to graduate?"

Naruto put his bottom lip out and said, "Of course I want to graduate Mizuki-sama! But now I have to wait, because I failed!"

"Well, that's not entirely true," Mizuki said happily. "You can still graduate, and I know how…"

Naruto jumped up in excitement, "Really!"

Mizuki put his hands up nervously, "Keep it down, Naruto-kun. Listen, all you have to do is take the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office and learn one move from it. If you do that, Iruka will pass you."

Naruto's face shined with happiness. He had one more chance to graduate, but little did he know…Mizuki was deceiving him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

Oooooo! Fun filled isn't it? Well, not so much yet. This, like most, was just introducing characters and hinting what later story line shall be. I think this Chapter provided some good info, but the next chapter will definitely be better. It'll go into the story more AND have much more action.

Read & Review!

Chapter 2 Strange Letter From Kamikazegakure!


End file.
